


Just Let Me Read

by appalachianemo



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appalachianemo/pseuds/appalachianemo
Summary: Ryland likes to read at bars? Alex is a little too excited.





	Just Let Me Read

Ryland sat at the bar, hunched over a book and a plate of nachos. He liked to read in public places so he felt like he wasn’t alone, but wasn’t forced to interact with anyone either. Ryland didn’t like going to coffee shops to read because it made him feel too pretentious. Bars were his favorite place to read, despite how bizarre and out of place he looked. He always sat in a corner, making sure to stay out of everyone’s way, if there were less than five seats left he’d leave, and he consistently went every Monday through Thursday.

Ryland stopped reading for a moment to take a sip of his coke (he rarely ever drank) and glance around. This bar was the closest to his house, but it was the first time he’d ever been there. It was small, kind of gross looking, and oddly full for four in the afternoon on a Wednesday. Then again, the food was really good, so maybe they were here for that. He turned his attention back to his book, ignoring the noise coming from the other side of the room.

Ryland had lost track of time until he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up and found one of the bartenders smiling wildly at him.

“Hi! I’m Alex! The other guy that was here got sick, so I’m replacing him! Can I get you anything?” He was overly enthusiastic, and Ryland wanted away from him immediately.

“No I’m fine.” He stared at his book, hoping Alex would get the hint. “Just trying to read.”

“Oh that’s wonderful! That’s not something you see in a bar everyday. What’re you reading?” He leaned forward over the bar. “Harry Potter? That’s cool. I’ve never read it before. Or seen the- Are you leaving?”

Ryland stood and shoved $20 at him, “Yes. I am. Keep the change.”

He turned and rushed out of the bar while Alex waved good-bye, his smile changing to a look of confusion. He’d left him a $8 tip, which seemed friendly, but his words did not. Alex put his hands on his hips and stared at the door. His coworker walked bumped into him as he walked past.

“Come on Alex. Snap out of it. It was one rude customer.” James knew Alex took things a little too personally.

“I can’t, dude. I’m in love with him.” Alex sighed. “I’m in love and I don’t even know his name.”

“His name is Ryland Smith, I saw it in his book. This was the first, and thanks to you probably only, time he’s ever been in here. Now please get back to work.” James was trying to wipe down the bar, but Alex was still in the way, staring, but smiling like an idiot.

 

Alex had taken the end of the bar closest to the door Saturday night, desperately hoping to see Ryland again, but he never came. Despite his disappointment in not seeing him, he kept his overwhelming enthusiasm for everything else. He wasn’t the fastest bartender, but he always got the drinks right and he kept everyone laughing so he made good tips. He also liked to flirt with everyone, non-discriminatory of gender. Sometimes he’d almost get his ass handed to him, sometimes he’d get numbers.

By the time they closed, Alex had been given three different phone numbers, prompting James to ask, “You get at least one phone number with the promise of sex a night. Why are you hung up on Ryan? He seemed like an ass and he reads in a bar. Who the fuck does that?”

Alex got a far-away, dreamy look in his eyes, “It’s Ryland, not Ryan. And I just know that deep down. Deep, _deep_ down, there’s a heart of gold in him. And I’m a desperate pirate, trying to find that buried treasure. And get some of booty.”

Jason made a face, “That’s disgusting.”

“Maybe…” Alex turned to look at Jason. “Why do you think he hasn’t come back?”

“Well. Maybe he doesn’t spend every second of his life in a bar, like some of us.” James shot a pointed look at Alex. “Or maybe you scared him off the other night. You seemed too excited and desperate. If he comes back, try not to lose your mind.”

 

When Ryland returned to the bar Monday, he sat in the same spot he had before. Thankful there was no sign of Alex when he pulled out his book and began to read. However, he soon heard a familiar voice come through the door at the other end of the bar. He stopped reading, prepared for another irritating conversation, sighed and watched him while he waited. He was tall, roughly the same height as Ryland, and had kind of wild, curly hair. He had a really sweet smile, and seemed to be not quite as crazy as he’d been the other night.

Ryland continued to watch Alex as talked to a female coworker, gesturing wildly with his hands while she laughed at what he was saying. When they noticed Ryland watching, he flushed and looked down at his book, only pretending to read. Alex slowly made his way towards him. _I just needed to treat him like any other customer._ He thought. _Except a little extra charm and a little less excitement._

“Hey, man.” Alex leaned against the bar.

Ryland closed his book and looked up at him, “Hey, Alex.”

“Can I get you anything? Beer, mixed drink... my number?” Alex set his chin in his hand and smiled at Ryland. The color from earlier came rushing back to his face.

“Uh… I… Uhm…” Ryland stared at the frayed edge of his book, picking at it. _Is he flirting with me?_ “Can I get a diet coke? Please?”

“No alcohol? Just a diet coke? You… Know this is a bar right?” Ryland just nodded in response. “Okay. I’ll be right back.”

Ryland took a deep breath when Alex walked away. He was probably just flirting to get a better tip. When he came back, he seemed much less interested than he did before. James and Alyssa told him the number comment still seemed desperate. However, to Ryland, it just confirmed that he really did have no interest in him other than a better tip.

“Here. Anything else?” Alex was aggressively trying to play cool. Ryland shook his head ‘no’ again, so he wandered off to the back.

Alyssa groaned the second the door opened. “No… Alex that was too casual. Look at him. He’s so confused he’s not even reading.”

“How is it any other night you kill it with everyone, even the straight, white boys who’d normally beat your ass. But now, you can barely even say two correct words to this guy you’re in love with?” Jason shook his head in disbelief.

“I dunno man. He turns my insides into bees. I get so nervous.” Alex chewed his lip.

The three of them stared out the serving window at Ryland. His book was open at the bar, but he clearly wasn’t reading. He was staring slightly above it, and hadn’t turned the page at all, he was confused and flustered. Alex’s calm demeanor tonight was nice, but then he went from calm to completely disinterested. Ryland shook his head took a sip of his drink, trying to clear his head.

“God, Alex, look at him. You’ve given the poor guy a complex.” Alyssa shook her head “Go see if he wants food, and try to get his name.”

“Oh his name is Ryland Smith. Jason told me that.” Alex beamed, proud that he knew something.

“Yeah but you don’t know that!” Jason looked incredulous. “I know that. You need to act like you don’t know… Mishear it at first, too. God, try to make it believable.”

He rubbed his hands together. “Okay… Okay. Name, act slightly more interested, don’t say anything stupid.”

Jason and Alyssa decided he was doomed.

Alex walked up to Ryland, smiling and trying not to look too nervous. “Do you need a refill, or want anything to eat?”

This time, Ryland never even looked at him. “Nope. I’m fine. Thanks.”

Alex took a deep breath, and tried to look somewhat busy by straightening glasses. “So uh… What’s your name?”

“Ryland.” He bent lower over his book and pulled it closer to him.

“Oh, Ryan. That’s a cute name.” Alex bent over to pick something up, hoping he didn’t seem too disinterested.

“I said Ryland. And I know you’re just trying to flirt with me to get a better tip. So, if you just leave me alone now I’ll give you ten bucks.” He sounded bitter and angry.

Alex looked back for moral support. He got nothing except a few disappointed looks, but he decided to say fuck it and keep trying. He was going to overstep boundaries and see where it got him. “I wasn’t flirting for better tips... I was flirting because I think you have nice eyes and an even nicer ass.”

“That’s gay as shit.” Ryland fought the urge to smile. He could tell Alex was trying to redeem himself, and it was kind of funny.

“Well. I am gay as shit, so are we going to fuck now or what?” Alex heard Jason groan and Alyssa laugh in the kitchen. He also got Ryland to close his book again.

“We could, but I don’t like an audience.” he nodded towards the serving window, which they quickly ducked behind. “And I _really_ want to finish this part of the book. Maybe later.”

Ryland, as much as he hated to admit it, was actually beginning to like Alex a little bit now. He wasn’t sure how much credit to put behind the gay comments, but it was funny nonetheless. After that, he seemed to understand he wanted to read, and would silently fill up his drink. In the back, Alyssa and Jason congratulated him on saving what they thought to be a disaster. He beamed wildly, feeling like this was his greatest accomplishment.

 

Alex helped other customers with his usual excitement while Ryland read. He leaned against the wall so he could also watch Alex move about the bar. He decided that for someone as tall and awkward looking he was, Alex moved with a surprising amount of grace. He had a high, airy laugh and was great with people. He found a way to compliment everyone without it seeming forced. You could see the smile in his eyes when he spoke. Ryland thought it was ridiculous, but also endearing.

A while later when he closed his book, Alex made his way back over to talk him. “Hey baby. You put any more thought into my question?”

“Let’s see… Nope.” Ryland slid his book into his bag. “But I will take a burger to go and the check.”

As Alex rang him up he asked, “Could I at least get the promise of a drink sometime?”

“Now, that could be a possibility. A very small one.”

Alex smiled and handed him the receipt to sign, then went to grab the food. While his back was turned, Ryland quickly wrote his number down on the receipt and flipped it over. He ran out the door the second he got his food, not wanting to be there when Alex saw it. This may have been a really bad idea, as Alex seemed like the kind of person to triple text someone, Granted. he also seemed like the type of person to forget someone existed after two days as well. Ryland couldn’t decide whether he wanted to keep talking to him or not.

Alex shrieked like a little girl and ran to the kitchen when he saw the note.

_Text me in a few days. I may have thought more about your question._

_-Ryland_


End file.
